majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office
The District Attorney of Los Angeles County prosecutes felony and misdemeanor crimes that occur within the jurisdiction of Los Angeles County, California. The current District Attorney of Los Angeles County is Jackie Lacey. She has served as the District Attorney since December 3, 2012. Some misdemeanor crimes are prosecuted by local city attorneys. City attorneys prosecute minor misdemeanors and infractions that are violations of the municipal code governing the incorporated cities (e.g. Los Angeles) within the county. District Attorney's Bureau of Investigation The Los Angeles County District Attorney has employed detectives to investigate and/or assist in the prosecution of criminal cases since at least 1891. Currently the Los Angeles County District Attorney's Bureau of Investigation has approximately 300 peace officers and it is the county’s fourth largest law enforcement agency. The Bureau functions primarily to provide prosecution support to deputy district attorneys. It also has substantially staffed units with original jurisdictional responsibilities such as investigating local government corruption, complex frauds, and organized crime syndicates. Its staff also assists other law enforcement agencies with vehicular and electronic surveillance, undercover operations and photographic services. In the last episode of The Closer, "The Last Word", Brenda Leigh Johnson leaves the Los Angeles Police Department for a job as Chief of the Bureau of Investigation. She also took David Gabriel with her to act as a liaison officer to the LAPD. In the "Hindsight" arc of Major Crimes, one of the murder victims in the Reese Murders is DA Investigator Eric Dunn who was acting as a bodyguard for DDA Rachel Gray during the murder trial of Daniel Price. Both were shot to death during the Price trial, ultimately determined to be killed by Eric's own wife Stephanie Dunn due to Eric and Rachel's affair. Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office personnel in the Major Crimes Universe * Deputy District Attorney Martin Garnett (James Patrick Stuart): A DDA assigned to the Priority Homicide Division who often butts heads with Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson over his willingness to only try cases that he is sure that he can win. After defense attorney Phillip Stroh turned out to be the serial rapist they were looking for, Garnett was humiliated as he had been tricked into revealed that they had nothing on Stroh, allowing Stroh to walk free. He was presumably reassigned after this. (The Closer, Season 2 to Season 4) * Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs (Kathe Mazur): The DDA who works most frequently with the Major Crimes Division, Hobbs is a team player. * Deputy District Attorney Claire Baldwin (Amanda Mason Warren): A DDA who is assigned to the Major Crimes Division following the Turrell Baylor case and lawsuit. Often annoys the detectives by following them around and giving them orders, but it is revealed to be part of a deal made to keep Major Crimes following the lawsuit. (The Closer, Season 7) * Deputy District Attorney Emma Rios (Nadine Velazquez): A new, inexperienced DDA under Hobbs' supervision, she is charged with preparing the case against Phillip Stroh. Served as the DDA on several cases while preparing Rusty Beck for the trial, but apparently reassigned after the death of Wade Weller aside from the Stroh case. Returned briefly when Stroh offered a deal to orchestrate his escape Murdered by Stroh in 2017 following his return to Los Angeles (Major Crimes, Season 2, Season 3, Season 6). * Deputy District Attorney Ozzy Michaels: DDA that worked with the Major Crimes Division for a brief time after Captain Sharon Raydor takes over. (Major Crimes, Season 1) * Deputy District Attorney Meeks: DDA that works with the Major Crimes Division a few times after Captain Sharon Raydor takes over. (Major Crimes, Season 1, Season 4) * Deputy District Attorney Rachel Gray: An experienced DDA that worked with the LAPD in 2004. DDA in the murder trial surrounding Officer Malcolm Reese and one of the three victims in the Reese Murders that went unsolved for twelve years. (Major Crimes, Hindsight) * Deputy District Attorney Barry Rosen: DDA in charge of prosecuting Dwight Darnell for murdering six mixed-race couples and two children and also of connecting Dwight to the Zyklon Brotherhood. Murdered by Dwight during a courtroom shooting orchestrated by Martin Borja to prevent Rosen from connecting Dwight to him (Major Crimes, to ). Category:Organizations Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:Lawyers Category:DDAs